


Taught by the Best

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: A young Faye and Mycen take up arms for a friendly sparring session.Faye is implied to have been the closest of the Ram Village kids to Mycen (besides Celica and Alm) given she references him in her victory quotes ("I was taught by the best.") and Of Course Int Sys chose not to explore it. So. Here we are. Faye having healthy relationships gives me life.





	Taught by the Best

A loud thud resounded as the girl fell backwards, an iron sword slipping out of her grip to fall besides her. She momentarily felt winded, her gaze fogging up as the old, hoarse voice called out to her, bringing her back into reality.

“Focus, Faye. Do not let your opponent spot weak points in your guard. Never let them receive the upper hand.” Sir Mycen spoke, his tone was strict and commanding, doubtless a result of his countless years as a trainer in the Zofian Knights. 

Ever since the children of Ram Village were old enough to hold a wooden stick, Sir Mycen put a sword in their hands (wooden, thankfully); the old man had always wanted the children to have some means of self-defense. Of his students, it seemed only three took the matter seriously; Mycen’s grandson and ward (Alm and Celica)… and oddly enough, Faye. She hadn’t been the best student, but she always put forth her best effort; in fact, she was practically /inseparable/ from Mycen, much like a puppy sticking to its mother.

Standing up, Faye’s muscles creaked; how long had they been at this? It felt as if hours had gone by now. Beads of sweat had completely drenched her forehead, falling to the ground as she attempted to catch her breath. Her grip on the sword was shaky, but she tried her best to maintain her composure. Raising the sword up, the girl charged forward to meet the old knight in “battle.”

Slash. Parry. Jab. Dodge. Swipe. Block. So continued this “fatal” dance of training. Faye’s form was lacking, her stabs, while heavy hitting due to her surprising strength at such a young age, and left much to be desired. But that was why they were here, wasn’t it? As for Mycen… although he was clearly holding back, as he wanted to help her instead of actually hurt her (it was upon /her/ insistence they use iron swords instead of wooden training swords), he still effortlessly defended himself against her flurry of attacks, before… lightly smacking her in the shoulder to break her focus. Well, as lightly as he humanly could.

Faye staggered back, scolding herself over not listening to Mycen’s advice. She’d gotten so caught up in striking harder and harder, she hadn’t stopped to think /when/ to strike. He must’ve noticed an opportunity to strike and took it, perhaps she should try that to?

‘Focus, Faye…’ she repeated in her head. ‘… spot weak points in your guard.’ She took a deep breath before returning to face Mycen; there was now a look of determination in her eyes, she had a plan.

This time she struck at the old knight with as careful and precise strikes as she could muster up; only slashing when she noticed him attacking her. Any second now… ah hah! Amidst his attacks, Mycen would over extend with his arms, leaving a small opening where his torso would be left unguarded. The risk was calculated, but she was in too deep. She sprinted up to the knight and… pushed him? Hey, she was being resourceful and in her defense, he never specified /what/ to do when you break someone’s guard.

Mycen tumbled backwards, a loud thud echoed as he hit the ground. Hard. Oops. He propped himself up on his elbows, and the look he gave Faye almost made her jump in fear. He looked upset, to the point where he might up and yell at her; she’s seen him do it to Gray and Tobin before, when they were causing trouble for the other kids. 

… And then his expression softened up, his frown turning into a big, dumb smile as he let out a hearty laugh. Faye rushed over to help him back onto his feet, and he pulled into a big hug that practically squeezed the life out of the poor girl. His hands went up to her head, giving her a small series of pats.

“You cheated!” The old knight bellowed, his tone sarcastic and jovial, much like that of a father telling his child a bad joke.

Faye stuck out her tongue and winked at him, clearly having fun with the sarcasm. 

“Well, Grandpa… you didn’t say I /had/ to use the sword to knock you down! So I was playing by the rules!”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go put the swords back and take a break. Even if you /did/ find a loophole, you still did good work today. These old bones haven’t been pushed around like that in ages…”

“Grandpaaaaa” Faye whined; she wasn’t looking to hear yet another tale about how life was back in the times where dinosaurs still walked the world and Mycen had a full head of hair that wasn’t as gray as the moon. 

“Alright, alright. How’s about we go get you a treat then for a job well done?”

Soft gasp. Excited series of jumps. Can you blame her? Ice cream was now involved, and ice cream is always the best reason to get excited for such a young child.

Sir Mycen had always been an inspiration for the young girl; he’d helped Alm save her life from those cruel knights that tried to kill her… He’d always been kind and fair to her, much more than to the other boys in Ram (besides Alm, of course). He was like a second father, she loved him as much as she did her own family. And to hear that such a legendary, renowned hero of hers was proud of her?

Well, that about made her the happiest girl alive.


End file.
